Songfic: Noughties Night At The Vic Unwritten
by Caroline Inspired Me To Drum
Summary: Stace-Dani-Ronnie. Can Stacey save her friend from destroying herself? Will Danielle face up to her demons? Oneshot, PLEASE REVIEW! Unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield


_**Improved spelling compared to last night.**_

_**Unwritten: Natasha Bedingfield  
**_

**A/N: Heard this song earlier, thought about my other fic, and this idea popped out! Hope you like it. Note that these lyrics are not the original. I had to change some of the tenses to make it all work, and also to make it more applicable to the situation**.

(Guys it would be great if you heard the song on youtube whilst reading this 'coz it emphasises how the song fits in as a whole – not just the lyrics in it. (IGNORE THE remixed version though))

Tonight was the night. Seven months of torture were to end here. It was a sing-along celebration at the Queen Victoria Pub commemorating the greatest hits of the noughties. Danielle was going to reveal her true identity to the woman who had held her in her arms 19 years ago. She only hoped that she would be given a chance, a chance to explain herself, an opportunity to show what it would be like to be amalgamated.

Danielle fiddled with her locket. The simple chain had influenced Danielle's life without her even noticing. Her decisions were always subject to what this woman in the locket would possibly want her to do. A simple act Ronnie had committed, but it evoked so many emotions.

Danielle awaited the perfect moment to ask Ronnie for a chance to talk, but she wondered if this opportunity would ever essentially arise. Where was Ronnie anyway? She was meant to be co-hosting with her sister.

Whatever happened, at least Danielle had tried. Nothing could be said to change the past, or to fix the pain that had been inflicted. However, actions spoke a thousand words. Isn't that what they always said? Was it possible for this pain to be numbed? Surely things could be done, trust could be built. It depended on whether the people concerned were committed to theses acts. Effort had to be pumped in, but would it be worth it?

Stacey had watched her best friend's anguish. The girl wants so much, but was too scared to go out there and grab it. What was she holding back from? As much as Stacey hated Ronnie, she had to admit that until Danielle revealed the truth, Ronnie couldn't really be expected to do anything. Yes, she was cold, bitchy, resentful, big-headed and damn heartless at the best of times, but everyone deserved a chance. It was iniquitous not to tell Ronnie, to let her be so close, and not give her the choice. If Danielle didn't speak up soon, this was going to destroy her. Stacey had seen first hand what hiding your feelings could do to you. The need to express yourself would become a ghost, haunting you until you no longer know who you really are. You can hear it breathing in time with you. You feel it move within you. Life and death become the same, because it no longer matter's which category you belong to. You start to give in to the temptation for it all just to end. She had seen it destroy her mother; the one person who she thought would protect her, the person who she thought she could lean on when Sean left. It was time Danielle opened her eyes. Stacey needed to show Danielle what needed to be done.

***********************************************************

"Come on Dan, it'll be fun" Stacey was dragging Danielle off the stool in the corner of the Vic.

"Stace I cant, you go on, I'll watch and laugh at you"

"Look, if I'm gonna be making a fool out of myself, I need you by my side don't I? I'm not taking no for an answer, now get up or I swear I'll drag you there."

The ladies walked up to the front and grabbed a microphone between them.

Stacey scrolled through the track list. Every suggestion Stacey made, Danielle scrunched up her face disapprovingly whilst unsuccessfully attempting an escape back to her seat. Stacey just insisted on pulling her back and now had her arm wrapped around Danielle's waist.

Stacey selected the perfect track and turned up the volume.

"Write you do the first part and we'll go from there" Stacey nudged Danielle who looked petrified. Danielle was a fantastic singer, she could be heard in the shower more times after a drunken night than anyone with a hangover would like.

"Stace I don't…" Stacey elbowed her again, signalling her first line. Danielle started off shakily, but she soon got into it. She hadn't noticed Ronnie come in and sit at the table opposite her.

_**I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind**_

There was so much swarming around in Danielle's mind. This was the first time she had moved away from home, already she had been through so much, seen sides of people she never expected and discovered that in this world, you really are on your own. The only defence you had was yourself. Your own private space, you could escape to anytime and no one could invade your thoughts, it was your mind, your secrete hiding place.

_**I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning**_

She had ventured into this already tight community, a wonderer looking for someone, something to complete her. To find the single person who held responsibility for commencing her life. But at this moment in time, Danielle Jones was a nobody. There was no one to claim her love; she had no one to tell her how proud they were of her, or someone to lift her up to the heavens when all she could see was the dark fires of hell.

_**The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned  
**_

The only person answerable to that was herself. What had she done with her life? What was she planning on doing? Was she going to wake up one day, to find herself an aged, lonely woman, discovering that her achievements in life had a grand total of zero? Only she could make sure that didn't happen. She had come here to find herself, to make something of her life, to make the best of being trapped in this vindictive world.

Stacey had noticed Danielle was really getting into this, maybe it was because Ronnie was smiling at the duo. As Stacey began her line, she grabbed Danielle's hand and lifted their united arms, punching the air with every beat of the bass,

Stacey:

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window**_

Danielle couldn't hide away forever. She had to let the light melt away the monster within her. It would take time, but she was a fighter…

_**  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find**_

If only Danielle could muster up the courage to face her omens. If only she set Ronnie Mitchell straight. Whatever the outcome, she wouldn't be alone, she would have achieved what she had set out to do, and she would march out with her head held up high, the victorious one. She had nothing to loose, she needed none of them, love would be something Danielle would never lack, for the fact was Danielle was the most loveable character you could meet. The sweetest girl, it would be their loss if they turned there backs…

Danielle took the microphone from her friend. There was no need to look at the screen, just speak from the heart…

Danielle_**:**_

_**  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
**_

If you want something, you have to go and get it. No one in this life will be there to hand you fortunes. Happiness's comes to people who earn it, but not always to those who deserve it. She had waited her whole life. Her goal was reachable at this instant, her dreams starring her in the face…

_**Release your inhibitions**_

If she had appreciated anything today, it was the fact that nothing could hold her back anymore. She had a battle to fight, and she would win. These devilish pains within her would be smothered tonight…

_**  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in **_

If Ronnie accepted Danielle for who she was, then that would be it. An end to the cold, defensive armour one is forced to rise to this brutal world. It wouldn't matter, Danielle would be more than willing to expose herself because the one thing she always wanted, the thing she always needed would be hers. The one defence that could destroy all the evil pain would be at her disposal: her mother.

Stacey took a deep breath before releasing it into the microphone; choosing the required pitches and injecting them with pure passion.

Stacey:

_**No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

It all depended on whether Danielle was strong enough. Powerful enough for that same defence to become an attack; what if Ronnie wasn't prepared to fight for her? Life is full of uncertainties, and the only way to remove them is communication. But what to say? She had dreamt of the words she would say to Ronnie, but now they seemed unthinkable.

Stacey placed the microphone between the two of them. Their combined voices created great power, the adrenalin pumped through their veins.

_**Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah  
**_

Danielle's world could change with a few simple words. She would be set free from the insecurities of the unknown. No more what-if's. She could tackle anything which came her way; she knew the grass was greener on the other side. It always was with a mother to nurture it.

_**  
Oh, oh**_

_**  
I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah**_

No one's perfect. We all have our complications, but if people communicated with each other, expressed themselves… Of course the main drawback was that our race had evolved. People now had the ability to take advantage of your vulnerabilities. Maybe for some people, their armour was their lack of communication. Their capability to bury their feelings, to block out everyone and convince themselves they needed no one. Could it be possible for one young girl to have the strength to break down such barriers? Danielle was certainly going to find out…

Danielle took the microphone to go solo

_**  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh**_

At least she will have tried. We all make mistakes. It makes us human, but the important fact is to learn from them, and our regrets amplify the importance of doing this. Danielle had her fair share of regrets. She wished she hadn't taken the time in getting to know Ronnie because quite frankly, the individual she would soon face was not keen on heart to hearts. It would have been so much easier to have blurted it all out as soon as she arrived. Then there would be no ties holding her back. These ties… Maybe there truly was someone in the world that did actually care about her, a woman who now stood at her side, beaming at her as she pelted out words which slowly seeped into her thoughts.

_**  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find**_

Starting a life where she could say she belonged, where she could fill these blank pages, where she would have someone who wanted her to come home every day. A person who would be there through every saga in her life.

_**  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**_

It seemed so possible, but then the reality of it was, it could go south just as quick.

**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips**

It was all down to her. It was her choice, she could either let it eat her from within, or she could spit it out. All the pain, all the love, it all felt so raw. It burned her flesh, it pierced her heart, but the only thing that held her back right now was the fact she held all the power. It was buried deep In her place of escape. No one else could say what she longed to say…

_**  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
the rest still unwritten**_

She was more than drenched. She was drowning, So many thoughts, so many dreams, was it possible? Could something so blissful become hers in this wild world?

_**(Gospel start)  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions**_

Danielle was primed to illuminate Ronnie's world. She had gone unnoticed so far, but she no longer wanted to be. She wanted to be seen for whom she was, a person who belonged, a person who had the right to be called Ronnie Mitchell's child.

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open *****  
Today is where your book begins

_  
_Whatever was to follow, the truth would be out. It was time to escape from the box she concealed herself in. She needed to feel again. She wanted to live the life she dreamt of. It was so close; her dreams were becoming increasingly vivid. Suddenly it seemed so possible. If she were to reach her hand out now, it would all be okay. Her open arms were intended for one person, not to help her write her book, but to be the focal point of what could be an epic novel.

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

The rest is still unwritten

Possibly, the best was still to come…

The track ended, as Stacey and Danielle hugged each other tightly. The crowd were on their feet, but this all seemed to go unnoticed by Danielle.

She brushed her hair back and reached behind her neck as she approached the table nearest to her. A table which seemed miles away, almost threatening to disappear, but was reached within a few mere steps.

Danielle dangled her locket in front of Ronnie as she stood tall at Ronnie's foot. This woman; her biggest source of comfort, but also the heart of immense pain.

"Ronnie I need to talk to you."

Ronnie looked down from the towering Danielle to the shiny metal suspension.

"Wha… That's…" tears soon filled her eyes just as confusion spread across her face. She was breaking down. What did this all mean? How would Danielle get hold of this precious item? Ronnie firstly thought it belonged to her, but she could feel her locket dangling above her chest.

"Amy…" She was whispering, the sound echoing through both women.

Ronnie stood up instantly; she stared at Danielle's fearful eyes. What was she scared of? There was nothing to fear. A life full of monochromatic dreams was now blossoming into vivacious colours before their very eyes. Danielle's demons, whose identical twins dwelled in Ronnie, were diminishing into darkness.

This only left space for love… no one could feel this love but for those who it was intended for. Communication… A few simple actions had changed two inequitable lives, for the better, for the worst…

**A/N: Guys this is a one-shot. No updates! Lol, I can't, I just can't!!**

**Lol hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think, please review!**

**thanks**


End file.
